This invention relates to an environmental improvement device for a storage body and more particularly to a simplified, but highly effective device of that type.
As is noted in the aforenoted copending application there are a wide variety of storage devices utilized for a variety of purposes such as movable and fixed shelves, cabinets, showcases, closets, shoe boxes, storerooms and the like. These storage devices are widely used in libraries, cultural properties depositories, archives, museums, storerooms, warehouses, hospitals, basement storages, art museums, shops, department stores, supermarkets, public rest rooms, and the like.
These devices may be comprised of an open type storage having a structure that the opening of the storage section is always opened or a closed type storage having a door for opening and closing the opening. With the open type storage the extra space for opening and closing the door is not necessary, and the door does not interfere with taking the stored object in and out. On the other hand, through the opening of the storage section, particles such as fungus spores, bacterium, pollen, dusts, and dead bodies of ticks floating in the air, and harmful insects such as moths and spiders easily invade in the storage section.
Although the closed type storage can prevent the invasion of the particles, harmful insects, or the like described above it is still difficult to prevent the invasion of the particles, harmful insects, due to opening and closing of the door for insertion or removal of articles. In addition the closed type storage shuts out the exchange of the air so that the air in the storage area is easily polluted.
The aforenoted copending application solves many of these problems by providing an air purification that effects an air circulation means within the storage area through intake and delivery passages with an air filter for purifying the air circulated. In addition a flowing air curtain is formed across the opening to the storage area to preclude insects and other foreign matter from entering the storage area. Although the embodiments disclosed therein are very effective, further improvements are possible and such improvements are disclosed herein.
For example the embodiments disclosed therein provide somewhat complicated flow paths making it difficult to control the air flow velocity and direction. Also they do not provide for maintance of the proper humidity condition for the protection of the stored articles.
It is therefore a principle object of this invention to provide an improved air circulation arrangement for a storage device that controls accurately and simply the air curtain around an open storage device.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a humidity control for such a storage device.